Bashin Episode 29
The twenty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin and the others finally enter middle school, where both he and J find Numbers within their new schools. Summary It's the first day of the new school year. Bashin's mother convinces him to take a photo for his father, before he heads out. Bashin, Meganeko and Striker, all in their new uniforms, check to see what class they're in. Striker and Meganeko were both put in class A, but Bashin is alone in class C. While still outside the school, Bashin thinks he hears Smile. He looks around to investigate, but instead meets a teacher, who hurries him to class. Bashin notes that she seems familiar. The teacher, in fact, was Number Eight. She is Bashin's new music teacher, and introduces herself as Masako Inogashira. She's bothered, because a certain student who sits next to Bashin is missing from class. That student was Smile. Neither Bashin or Smile knew they would be classmates, and neither are happy to see each other. They decide to battle after school. At Tonari Private Middle School, where J, Kyouka and My Sunshine attend, Battle Spirits TV is filming. However, the student council comes to stop them, saying that filming is prohibited. They ignore this, and keep trying to follow J and My Sunshine around with cameras. J, Kyouka and My Sunshine meet at an assembly. My Sunshine and Kyouka will be in the same class. To everyone's surprise, Elliott and Kiano show up at the ceremony, as the school's principle and chairman, respectively. J distrusts their intentions immediately. He goes to interrogate them afterwards, but they claim they bought the school just to promote learning. Still not really buying it, J is particularly angry with his father. He wants to chase after him, but Elliott stands in the way. The two get into a battle, which J wins. Back at Toaru Middle School, Bashin and Smile have their planned battle. Smile ends up winning. He tells Bashin that he really wanted to attend Tonari with J. Bashin is angry at him for always following J around, but Smile claims that J is the one following him now. Later, the members of Numbers Elite gather before King Uchuuchouten. They reveal a battle system, which is a part of their plan to rule the world. Kiano then introduces himself to King Uchuuchouten, as Number Three. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is the combo between two nexuses, The Swamp of Drain Life and The Spiral Tower. When used together, you can prevent your opponent from using any magic during flash timing. Matches J vs. Elliott Turn 9 (J): -On J's field is Dualcannon-Bell. He has 2 lives remaining. On Elliott's field is Dinohound and The BalloonMan Barball, both at LV2 and The OldSage Trenton. All are exhausted. He has 5 lives remaining. -J deploys a nexus, The Child's Room in Midnight. Turn 10 (Elliott): -Elliott removes 2 core from Dinohound and 2 core from Barball, bringing them down to LV1. He uses the core to summon The DragonSlayBlade Guy. -Elliott attacks with The DragonSlayBlade Guy. J takes a life. One life remains. -Elliott attacks with Barball. J blocks with Dualcannon-Bell, which is destroyed. -Elliott attacks with Trenton. However, with The Child's Room in Midnight's effect, Dualcannon-Bell actually remained on the field, exhausted. J refreshes it with Pure Elixir and blocks. Dualcannon-Bell would be destroyed, but still remains, exhausted. -Elliott attacks with Dinohound. J refreshes Dualcannon-Bell with White Potion and blocks. Again, it's destroyed but spared by the nexus. Turn 11 (J): -J uses Fourth Draw. He can draw until he has four cards in his hand. -J summons Icemaiden, Spheroid, The Sacred Mjolnir and Gran-Dolbalkan. He attacks with all these spirits, taking out Elliott's five lives in one move. Winner: J Bashin vs. Smile Turn 18 (Smile): -On Bashin's field is The DragonEmperor Siegfried, which is exhausted and at LV3. On Smile's field is 2 Froger. Both have 4 lives remaining. -Smile summons The HellDog Cerru-Berus at LV2 and The BlackTiger Kuron. WIth Kuron's effect when summoned, he can deploy a purple nexus without paying the cost, so he plays The Swamp of Drain Life. -Smile attacks with The BlackTiger Kuron. Bashin takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin summons two of The RiseDragon Balmung, one at LV2. He deploys a nexus, The Plateau of Duel, at LV2. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Smile takes a life. Three lives remain. -Bashin attacks with his LV2 RiseDragon Balmung. With Awaken, he takes core from Siegfried for it, bringing it to LV3. Smile takes a life. Two lives remain. -Bashin attacks with his second RiseDragon Balmung. He also brings it to LV3 with Awaken. Smile takes a life. One life remains. Turn 20 (Smile): -With The Swamp of Drain Life's effect. the core in Bashin's reserve is sent to his trash. However, there is no core to be moved. -With The Plateau of Duel's effect, all of Bashin's spirits are refreshed. -With Cerru-Berus' effect, Smile takes control of Siegfried. -Smile deploys a nexus, The Spiral Tower at LV2. This forces Bashin to pay the cost for magic from his reserve, which is now empty. Smile then summons The ArcAngelia Mikafar at LV2. Its effect when summoned allows him to reveal 6 cards from his deck. He gets the magic cards White Potion and Double Draw. -Smile attacks with Kuron. Bashin blocks with Balmung, and Kuron is destroyed. -Smile attacks with Froger. Bashin blocks with Balmung, and Froger is destroyed. -Smile attacks with Mikafar. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. -Smile attacks with Siegfried. He plays White Potion to refresh Mikafar. Bashin tries to play Silent Wall, but is prevented by The Swamp of Drain Life and Spiral Tower. -Smile attacks with Mikafar. Bashin takes his last life. Winner: Smile Cards Used Red BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS03-118: Fourth Draw Purple BS01-103: The Swamp of Drain Life Green The OldSage Trenton White BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-094: Gran-Dolbalkan BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-037: Spheroid BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-102: White Potion Yellow BS02-063: The HellDog Cerru-Berus BS02-069: The BlackTiger Kuron BS02-074: The BalloonMan Barball BS02-086: The Spiral Tower BS02-X08: The ArcAngelia Mikafar BS03-052: Froger BS03-111: The Child's Room in Midnight Blue BS03-090: The DragonSlayBlade Guy Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Elliott- Chafurin Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Number Three- Hirohiko Kakegawa Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Manager- Takayuki Sasada Setsuko- Misato Fukuen Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Hiroyoshi Aoyagi Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *Number Eight's real name is revealed to be Masako Inogashira. *Bashin and the other chosen card battlers wear school uniforms for the first time, as they simply wore their everyday clothes in elementary school. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin